


HERE IS MY SUCCESS STORY OF HOW I OBTAINED MY LOAN

by orphan_account



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: E-mail, Gen, Kink Meme, Spambots - Freeform, commentbox'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phishing scams, loan sharks... Desmond's email inbox is a frightening place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HERE IS MY SUCCESS STORY OF HOW I OBTAINED MY LOAN

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot take all the credit for this work. A writer, who shall be henceforth known as 'A. Spamm-Bott', wrote the first half of this story... and I just had to carry it on! 
> 
> Here: http://asscreedkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1795.html?thread=10594819#cmt10594819

_Attention Please,_  
  
 _My Name Is Mrs. [REDACTED]  From Belgium, An X-Scam Victim and how i get back on my feet and be a personal business owner with cars and landed properties.... This is to announce to the general public about a legitimate lender online._  
  
 _HERE IS MY SUCCESS STORY:_  
  
 _I was in a critical search of a genuine loan lending company were i can obtain a loan of 130,000.00euro some lender's that Came to me sheep clothing i never know they where fraud until i was given the terms of their loan and i agreed eventually i was scammed they scammed me of my hard earn money up to four lender's that scammed me the sum of 22,000.00euro and i though that all is over that there can never be any other genuine lender until my Husband's Friend Mr. [REDACTED] the general manager in his company, and he told me that there is a genuine lender that he obtained a loan of 800,000.00euro At 2% interest rate From that makes him own a private business and a house of his own he Referred me to a company Named [REDACTED] PLC, E-mail: [REDACTED]@gmail.com_  
 _Where he obtained the loan of (800,000.00euro) i told them how referred me to them i applied for a loan of 130,000.00euro after my application and i sent to them the useful information for them to process my loan after 48hours i received a notification From their company that my loan has been approved and processed in the next 48hours my loan of 130,000.00euro was transferred into my account. And i promise them for coming to my rescue i am going to spreed the good news to the entire world [REDACTED] PLC IS THE BEST IN THE WORLD._  
  
 _And tell them i Mrs. [REDACTED] referred you to them and you wish will be fulfilled..._

* * *

 

"What the fuck?" Desmond demanded, clicking through his emails. The notices from Rebecca and Shaun were drowning in spam, mostly centred around European loan sharks.   
  
"Rebecca, go fix the antispam software," William sighed. "Desmond, get back in the Animus."  
  
"It can't be a problem with the antispam!" Rebecca protested. "I've already recoded it four times!"  
  
"Well, there has to be a problem  _somewhere_ ," William said. "Just have a look and see if you can do anything about it."  
  
Rebecca rolled her eyes.  
  
"Okay," Shaun said. "Before we get any more tetchy, I'll go and make us some nice tea. Last thing we need right now is a fight."  
  
Desmond groaned, and clambered back into the Animus. As the real world faded away, he could swear he heard something that sounded a bit like... no, it couldn't be. Clay was long gone. He couldn't be laughing in Desmond's ear.  
  
(He was.)

**Author's Note:**

> i'll get on and finish the new updates now sorry


End file.
